Il Pleut Des Potter?
by Lord-Crazy-Snape
Summary: James fois 4, divisé 2, fois 7, divisé 2 ça fait la famille Potter au grand complet à poudlard. Si seulement les élèves et  les professeurs avaient été averti à l'avance pour éviter le mal de tête officiel que leur offraient les Potter...
1. la différence entre un et sept

**Salut, Salut! Contente de vous voir!**

_Y'a personne! _

**Ferme-là et interromps pas mon intro! **

**Je disais donc**** : encore un gros méchant délire de la mort de la part de votre Lord préférée! **

**Petite note**** : Le nom de Catiopé se prononce Cassiopée, Eméra se dit Éméra et les ****surnoms de Jean-Xavier son des surnoms anglais!**

**J'espère que vous aller aimé, s'il y a des trucs pas corrects, avertissez moi que je corrige pour les chapitres à venir! **

La différence entre un et sept

Le soleil se leva dans une magnifique prairie remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Les oiseaux gazouillaient bêtement sans se soucier d'un gros minet qui les voulait pour petit déjeuner. Non loin de la prairie magnifique, se trouvait une petite maison cossue et tout aussi magnifiquement magnifique.

Le silence régnait dans la demeure. Ce qui était anormalement anormale. Tandis que le soleil finissait sa course pour aller se fixer dans le ciel à une place visible de tous ont entendit :

- ON SE RÉVEIL LA DEDANS! JE VOUS VEUX PRÊTS POUR PARTIR DANS VINGT-SEPT MINUTES!

Après ce fabuleux réveil, six jeunes gens tous âgés de quinze, seize et dix-sept ans se réveillèrent de leur si doux sommeil et commencèrent de se pas à se préparer pour suivre les ordres de leur grand-mère... Aurais-je dis six jeunes gens? Pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire quatre jeunes gens et deux grosses fainéantes qui ne s'étaient pas réveillé avec le crie de corbeaux de la mère-grand...

Celle-ci fit bientôt irruption dans la chambre que partageaient les deux magnifiques sœurs.

- RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS LA`DEDANS!

- Keskia?, sursauta une des deux jeunes filles avec des cheveux remarquablement et magnifiquement long.

- Debout, répondit aussitôt la grand-mère d'un ton doux, qui annonçait quelque chose de pas très magnifique. Aussitôt, la jeune fille réveillée se réfugia dans la salle de bain du corridor et abandonna sa sœur aux mains de la vieille sadique.

La vieille, qui était une ancienne combattante des forces armés magique, était en fait vraiment sadique. Elle enleva alors la couverture de sa petite fille et lui lança de l'eau glacé dessus (avec même des glaçons! C'est bibi qui vous le dis!). La jeune fille ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle fut assez consciente pour entendre quelque chose :

- IL TE RESTE DIX-NEUF MINUTES EXACTEMENT POUR TE PRÉPARER!

- Maoui... 'ai...aim... merci...éveil... ta 'tine.

- Je ne suis pas ta tante, mais ta grand-mère!

- Je le sais vieille peau, je veux des tartines!, s'écria la jeune fille, qui pour de bon réveillée, était très énervée.

Mon nom est Catiopé, j'ai quinze ans et j'ai été virée de cinq écoles moldus, de Beauxbâton, de Salem et de Dumstrang.

Mes frères, sœurs et moi, devons aller à Poudlard cette année. Par contre, notre mamie est tellement gentille qu'il faut se préparer deux heures à l'avance pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de nous au plus vite!

Se fut donc, à moitié habillée, entrain de manger une tranche de pain garnie de confiture à la pistache, une brosse à dent dans une main et ma brosse à cheveux dans l'autre que j'arrivai au quai neuf et trois quart. Ma traitresse de sœur trainait mes bagages. Même pas un salut pour la mamie qui nous a déposés ici une heure et demie en avance.

Bon, maintenant je suis dans le train qui est sensé m'amener à Poudlard moi et le reste de la fratrie. Dans le compartiment, il y a moi, mes deux sœurs Emera et Alice. Mes trois frères, Jean-Xavier, Anthony et Jonathan. Il en manque un mais ça, c'est une surprise.

Je pense que je ne peux pas faire mieux comme mise en contexte.

Je suis la plus jeune. Et je suis seule... Je n'ai pas de jumeaux je veux dire! Vous pensiez vraiment que c'était l'histoire d'une maniaque dépressive? Tu t'es trompé si c'est le cas! Je suis sans jumeaux. Il y a le couple Emera et Anthony. Ce sont les cracs de l'info. Ensuite Alice et Jonathan. C'est les pacifistes qui ont l'air innocent et débile, mais qui dans le font, faut vraiment pas contrarier! Ensuite il y avait Jean-Xavier et Oliver. Mais, Oliver est mort à l'âge de 4 ans d'une pneumonie.

Emera et Anthony on quinze ans, comme moi. Alice et Jonathan, seize et Jean-Xavier dix-sept.

Malheureusement, ont se ressemble tous énormément. Les deux couples de jumeaux, Jean-Xavier et moi sommes faites sur le même moule! Tous des cheveux noirs qui sont fous et indomptables. Une silhouette fine et majoritairement svelte (je fais 1 m 58!) avec un caractère qui est rarement pour plaire aux professeurs!

Une des seules choses qui nous distingue est nos yeux. Tous différents. Moi, mes yeux sont verts. Ceux d'Emera sont d'un noir super profond. Ceux d'Alice brun pâle et de Jonathan brun foncé. Jean-Xavier son bleus. Ceux d'Oliver étaient verts, comme les miens.

...

C'est fou ce qu'un wagon peut être petit quand il y a une surpopulation! En fait, on est anormalement six, donc _on pourrait_ avoir assez de place. Mais le problème est que Jean-Xavier a prit une pose de dieu, prends plus que la moitié de la banquette. L'autre moitié est occupée par Anthony qui doit sûrement jouer à World Of Wardcraft sur son ordi portable. Emera est couchée sur l'autre banc et lit un livre qui doit peser trois fois son poids! Jonathan et Alice joue au échec pat terre tandis que moi, je leur sers de table.

- Vous croyez qu'on va revoir le frérot?

- Patience Cass' c'est une surprise, faut attendre jusqu'à la répartition!

- Mais je m'emmerde! Ah pis non d'un verracrasse en slip, moi j'me barre!

Se fut sous les protestations d'Alice et Jonathan (du coup ils ont pus d'échiquier!) que je partis du compartiment. Bon, je réussi seulement après m'être enfargé dans les jambes des mes frères et sœurs quatre fois et m'être fait conseiller de changer mon apparence pour ne pas être reconnu!

Que voulez-vous, je suis une grande star qui attire les paparazzis! Que celui qui se marre dans la salle mange un direct du droit bien mérité!

Je me jetai le sort en sortant. Aussitôt, mon physique changea. Malheureusement pour l'auteure, seulement sont physique. Cheveux orange, courts, peau noire, yeux roses. Pour la discrétion c'est raté, mais mon frère aîné n'avait qu'à le spécifier!

On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace... Non je ne me considère pas comme un babouin!

- Hé les mecs, je crois que j'ai trouvé un de vos fameux «clown moldu»...

Hein? C'est moi qu'on traite de clown? VENGENCE! En me retournant, mon regard tomba sur... James Potter! Et le reste des Maraudeurs! C'est Sirius Black qui à parlé.

- Oh mon amour! Comme tu m'as manqué pendant c'est vacances! Je savais que notre attachement l'un pour l'autre était plus fort que toutes ces petites pimbêches stupides et écervelées qui obéisse seulement à leurs organes internes!, hurlais-je en direction de Black pour faire diversion.

- Mais t'es qui?, s'indigna justement, le dit, amour.

- Je suis heu... ta dulcinée? Ta douce moitié?

- Remuuuuus! Une autre Fan en furie! Ouiiiiin!

(Fan en furie :) - Comment ça en furie?

- REMUUUUUUS!

Sur ce, Sirius et Remus partirent en courant, poursuivit par ce que je crois être des crevettes en chaleur.

- Hey! T'a cassée l'ambiance!

- Pas de ma faute mon petit Jaja!

- Cass'?

- ALERTE ROUGE! ALERTE ROUGE! Je ne suis pas qui tu pense! Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu! Tu n'étais pas là, pose toi pas de question!

- Ok!

Alors je m'enfui sans demander mon reste, j'avais failli être repérée! Faut que je lance le signal d'alerte générale, mais avant, trouver une planque sûr pour l'opération. Pour 10 gallions, qui va trouver l'idée la plus original pour une planque? Personne? Dommage... Parce que du coup J'ai pas trop le goût de se ruiner! Donc, j'ai nommée, le toit du train!

Hop! Mais apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à y avoir pensé. Sirius et Remus s'y était enfuit. Ils étaient nonchalamment assit, carte en main, cheveux dans le vent, entrain de jouer au poker. Lorsque Sirius me vit, il s'écria, l'air affolement peiné :

- Remus! Elles nous ont trouvés!

- Hey! Black! Je te signale que je ne suis pas une des écervelés aussi intelligente que des marmottes qui te vouent un culte infaillible parce que t'es bien foutue! Donc, ferme-là deux minutes pour que mes pauvres oreilles aient enfin la paix de ta voix si braillarde que sa frôle le canard!

- ...

- Par Merlin, merci!

- Je l'avais dit, dit calmement Remus, nullement impressionné par mon discourt qui provenait du fond de mon petit cœur. Je l'avais prévu, tu me dois trois mornilles...

L'âge ne l'arrange pas vraiment. Pendant que black hurlait à l'injustice. Parce que non, il n'est pas capable de garder un ton normalement civilisé. Je n'aime pas sa voix, on dirait un agrume. Bref, alors qu'il criait qu'il n'avait pas ces trois putains de mornilles, je repris mon apparence habituelle, pris ma baguette et la pointa sur ma gorge avec un léger _sonorus_ :

- CODE 27!

Je me retournai et vit Lupin et Black me regarder comme des harengs frits. Je pense que Remus m'a reconnu et que Sirius et beaucoup trop con pour comprendre quoique ce soit...

X

Le train arrêta sa course folle à travers les montagnes enchantés, de forêts magique habité par des elfes et des nains, de prés magnifique ou séjournent des sirènes (oui oui, dans une plaine sans aucune trace d'eau!) et de lac magnifique ou vit Peter Pan...

Bref, il s'arrêta une heure et demie plus tard. J-X nous avaient alors lancé un sort de désillusion. Ont suivit les premières années et le géant aux pois verts. Nous fûmes bientôt rendus à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie... La déco et le slogan est vraiment à chier! Et en plus, il pleut à s'en noyer dans ses chaussures!

- Atchoum!

- Allez Emera, TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'IL NE FAUT PAS FAIRE DE BRUIT POUR NE PAS ÊTRE REPÉRÉS!

Vous avais-je dit que la majorité de mes frères et sœurs étaient tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres? Sérieux, vraiment aucun pour rattrapé l'autre!

- Mais taisez-vous bon sang!...

Sauf Anthony!

- J'n'entends pas ce que me dit mon nain des bois en ce qui concerne la quête de la flèche glacé perdue dans la forêt des nymphes colorées!

Ou pas...

Nous et les premières années (non ce n'est pas «les premières années et nous...» il y a aucune faute, nous sommes les plus supérieurs!) Arrivâmes devant une vieille bique qui se présente comme la directrice de la maison des glorieux gryffondors. Elle fit alors passer les morceaux d'ovules tremblants devant elle avant de refermer les portes sur nous. Finalement, l'aventure de nos héros s'arrêta ici.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, j'me les gèle!

Ou pas...

- Ont se retrouve dehors, trempés, tétanisés pas la peur, frigorifiés et hélas affamés, qu'allons-nous faire mes chers frères et sœurs, qu'allons nous faire? Serons-nous abandonnés dans la misère ou un dieu miséricorde nous donnera clémence et nous serons plus vite ainsi, sans désarrois apparent...

Et cet ainsi que Jonathan parti dans ses délire linguistique, ignoré de tous.

- On fait quoi? Demanda intelligemment Alice.

- J'n'en sais rien, répondis-je en retour.

Un coup d'œil sur ma droite, Emera et Anthony sont déjà accroché à leurs écrans entrain d'essayer de pirater quelque chose.

- Grande fenêtre, 185 degrés Nord-Ouest. 275 pas. Fenêtres donnent sur grande salle. Trois minutes à pieds, 2.37 en courant...

- Affirmatif, selon le degré d'exposition des fenêtres vers l'extérieur, la force qui devra être exposé à sa surface en prenant en conséquence le facteur vent...

... Comme d'habitude, ils partirent et se perdirent dans leur langage de crac de l'info vraiment trop accro. Heureusement que Jean-Xavier à inventé un sort qui les sous-titre parce que sinon...

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, James se questionnait sur l'étrange fille qu'il avait aperçue dans le train. Elle lui rappelait un des membres de sa famille. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas son assiette des yeux. Surement il essayait de transformer sa cuisse de poulet en agrume... Voilà pourquoi il n'entendit que vaguement le directeur qui commence à se faire vieux, s'inquiéter au sujet de nouveaux élèves égarés...

Sirius s'amusait à lancer des petit pois dur Pettigrew qui lui, répliquait avec des carottes coupés en dés. Remus lui, attendait patiemment que la fin de la répartition se termine pour manger.

Mais alors que les derniers morceaux de testicules (charmant...) allaient passer sous le choixpeau, on entendit un boum! Suivit de fumé et du bruit que font les corps lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec le sol.

_Une attaque?_, pensa le futur père du survivant?

Mais lorsqu'il entendit :

- Finalement, l'appui de la tête et la force appliqué selon l'air et la pression donné n'était pas tout à fait exacte.

- Négatif, la tête, l'air, la force et la pression était très bien exercée. J'air fait les calcules deux fois. C'est seulement l'application du vent sur la surface qui rentrera en collision qui avait été omis de calculé.

- Affirmatif.

Qu'il sut que ce n'était pas une attaque, du moins, pas vraiment...

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tous les élèves et professeurs de poudlard purent voir six gamins débraillés qui avaient défoncé une fenêtre de la grande salle avec la tête de l'aîné.

- Pour l'entrée remarquée, c'est réussi!

- Je saigne..., fit remarqué l'aîné, mais personne l'écoutait.

- ... Finalement, dans un élan de bonté et de gentillesse enfin non erronée, le créateur a décidé d'offrir la rédemption à ses fidèles abandonnés par de vils et malsaines personnes...

- Que le directeur est vieux!

- Je pisse le sang!

L'assemblé au complet était en silence. Qui étaient-ils? Que faisaient-ils? Pourquoi ont-ils fracassé une fenêtre pour entrer? Pourquoi le mec parle étrangement? Pourquoi...

Dumbledore se leva et interrompit le discourt du mec étrange et leur demanda :

- Vous êtes?

- T'es pas capable de connaître les élèves de ton trou perdu que tu appelle école? Serais-tu plus sénile que t'en a l'air?

- Emera Potter je suppose?

- Tout à fait!

Des murmures s'élevaient des tables dans la grande pièce. Des Potter? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus papoter que James Potter couru dans leur direction et se jeta littéralement sur les nouveaux arrivants. (En criant «Banzaïïïïïïï!», très important de le mentionner)

- Si on commençait votre répartition? Volontaire?

- Moi, dis-je, Catiopé Potter, 15 ans.

La vieille peau me tendit le sombrero avant de réparer la fenêtre et mon frère aîné d'un coup de baguette. Inutile de dire qu'elle nous toisait d'un regard _légèrement_ noir. Je mis l'antiquité sur mon crâne.

« Tu me mets à Gryffondor avec la fratrie le vieux, question de vengeance envers McGo.»

_« Typiquement Serpentard comme résonnement...»_

« Ferme-là ou je t'offre à Hagrid!»

- GRYFFONDOR!

Applaudissement général. Même les serpentards ne veulent pas m'avoir chez eux! Vengeance... J'allai m'asseoir au côté de Pettigrew qui m'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Emera Potter, 15 ans.

- Anthony Potter, 15 ans

- Alice et...

- Jonathan...

- Potter, 16 ans (en même temps, parce qu'ils sont trop synchro et trop super cool)

- Jean-Xavier Potter, 17 ans.

- GRYFFONDOR!

Enfin toute la famille réunie! Watch out Hogwarts, that's going to be epic...

- Il pleut des Potter…

Qui ose interrompre ma narration? Un serpentard aux cheveux remarquablement gras avec un musée de bouton de tout genre et de toutes variétés sur le visage.

En un seul regard, Emera et moi montâmes sur la table et d'une même voix :

- Pauvre toi, petit serpentard inférieur égaré sur le chemin des goélands et des enchiladas, t'es tellement imbécile que tu divague seul dans tes pensés si peu importante, que, tu ne sais pas comment éplucher un agrume...

- Mais vous êtes qui pour me parler sur ce ton?

- T'es dieux...

Ce coup ci, tous les Potter avaient répondue simultanément. Apparemment, s'était la question à ne pas poser! Pendant que tous les élèves de poudlard étaient en mode _screensaver, _on entendit Remus murmurer : «je l'avais prédis». Sirius éclata de rire, se qui sembla dégivrer les résidents poudlariens. 

Pendant se temps, Anthony avait déjà trafiqué tout nos ordis et autres machins électroniques moldus. J'avait un rendez-vous avec une serdaigle. John' engloutissait la moitié des victuailles qui se trouvait sur la table (Pettigrew, l'autre moitié), Alice observait tout le monde en riant. Emera continuait son (interminable) livre. Moi, je m'étais finalement assise sur les genoux de mon si cher frère James et je l'empêchais de manger quoique se soit en lui piquant sa nourriture quand elle arrivait a proximité de mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je n'étais pas au courant de votre arrivé!

- Bah pour commencer, les autres et moi, on ses fait virés de dumstrang, alors, les vieux nous ont envoyé dans quatre écoles moldus, à beaubâton, dans un collège en France, ensuite à Salem, puis... dans un centre d'aide aux récidivistes et aux délinquants juvéniles en Russie.

Black, Lupin, Pettigrew et les autres qui écoutaient avaient les yeux ronds. Dans le genre, je suis un poisson omnivore qui découvre le curcuma. Hé oui, grâce aux enseignements de Je, on est tous plus chiants les uns que les autres, au grand déplaisir des parents et professeurs.

- Comment se fait-il que ne t'es pas au courant Cornedrue?, dit Sirius en couvrant un «je l'avais dit» de Remus.

Ça alors, l'agrume est capable d'avoir un raisonnement quasiment logique. Pour seul réponse, je sourie et débarrassa les genoux de Cornedrue en question. Celui-ci répondit :

- Notre mère à parié avec grand-mère qu'ils de dureraient pas un an dans la même école. Alors du coup, pour gagner le fichu parie, elle a d'abords embarqué les filles, et ensuite les gars avec elle. Inutile de dire que maman était à complètement saoule et qu'elle avait sous-estimé la capacité qu'ils avaient pour se foutre dans le trouble...

- Amen!

- N'empêche, dommage qu'un si jeune et jolie demoiselle n'est pas fait ma connaissance avant, me dit l'agrume, le ton charmeur avec une tête qui devait surement être séduisante... (Tout est dans le surement!)

Dommage pour lui, j'en ai vue d'autre, il a beau être beau (... répétition) comme un dieu, il n'est pas le seul!

- Désolée chéri, j'en ai vu d'autre, sa va prendre plus que ta gueule d'ange pour m'avoir dans ton lit!

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est sa que je veux?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Soooooooooooooo, Tell me what I want, want I really, really want…

- I Tell you what you want what you really really want!

Sa y est, Alice et Jonathan on sorti leurs guitares et leurs chansons merdiques et sont reparti dans leurs délires chansonniers.

- Patmol! Je te prierai de ne pas draguer et de faire des insinuations douteuses devant moi en se qui concerne ma sœur! Puis qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir couché avec ma version féminine! On n'a que quinze ans!

- J'ne suis pas ta version féminine...

- Je l'avais prédis...

- Je te signal qu'on a le même âge qu'elle, ça nous empêche pas de...

Heureusement pour lui, le regard que lui lança Jaja lui cloua le bec. Les reste du diner se passa sans vraiment d'autre intervention des Potter, au plus grand bonheur des élèves et enseignants qui justement, se disaient que l'année allaient être longue.

Pendant le repas, j'observai les gens autour de moi. Remus Lupin semblait le plus calme des quatre zigotos. Par contre, à ses cicatrices, ses cheveux longs et son regard sombre, on devine qu'il n'est pas se qu'il semble être.

Peter Pettigrew paraît vraiment sympathique et est très mignon! Malheureusement, il passe inaperçue à côté de ses trois amis. Trop timide aussi pour s'imposer. Mais doit sûrement réussir à avoir quelques petites amies en une année.

Sirius Black est beau comme un dieu mais cours trop après tout ce qui bouge. Dommage pour lui, il est trop vantard et l'éducation de sang pur qu'il a reçu paraît dans ses gestes et sa façon d'agir. Il fait exprès pour sembler aussi intelligent qu'un babouin, il doit surement se protéger pour ne pas ressembler à sa famille, selon lui.

James lui, ne quitte pas des yeux une jolie rousse qui elle, l'ignore parfaitement. Je vois ici matière à enquête!

Sa y est, j'ai fini de faire mon Docteur House!

- C'est qui l'élue du cœur de mon cher frère?, murmurais-je à Peter, qui se trouve à ma gauche.

- Lequel?

- Jaja... Jamesye... Jasmine?

- Ah James! Elle se nomme Lily Evans. Il lui court après depuis trois ans, mais elle ne fait que le détester de plus en plu...

Il en put terminer sa phrase qu'un BANG retentissant retentit à l'autre bout de la table. On se retourna tous pour voir Emera tomber dans les pommes. What The Fucking Beard Of Merlin? Depuis quand elle joue les mélodramatique?

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Dumbledore -ou pas- les Marauders plus all the family au complet avait accourue au côté de la sœur Potter, qui commençais à reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Emi?, demande son jumeau (surprise) en lui prenant la température.

- Je...je...suis tombé amoureuse...

Ok stop, retour arrière j'ai sautée un épisode! Elle? Amoureuse? C'est l'équivalent de Dumbledore qui se mari avec un vieux ninja tout poilu! (_lol pour ceux qui comprennent l'allusion!) _C'est juste tout bonnement impossible!

- J'espère que ce n'étais pas un bon coup, soupira Anthony.

Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que respectivement : Anthony est gay et J-x est bisexuel? Si oui pardonnez moi, je suis indique d'être votre personnage principale!

_POV, Sirius. _

Emera vient d'avouer qu'elle est amoureuse, et à voir la tête que tire sa famille, soit ça doit pas arriver souvent, ou soit ce n'est juste pas possible. Je le sais je suis irrésistible! Par contre je n'avais pas prévue que ce soit la mini-serdaigle (pas si petite!) Qui tombe amoureuse de moi. J'aurai préféré que se soit Catiopé.

Bon ok, je l'avoue, elle m'avait vraiment fait peur dans le train avec ses trucs d'amour éternel et de douce moitié. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas vraiment amour rose au fond, sinon, ça vas être dur sur le moral quand elle va trouver chaussure à son pied!

Parce que non, je la voie juste comme la petite sœur de mon meilleur pote. Donc sœur par alliance de lien fraternel qui unit Jamesye et moi? 'Cune idée, ne faut pas aller trop vite le papillon! Déjà que la première fois que je la voie, elle se fait passer pour une de mes groupies en furies pour ensuite me faire perde trois mornilles! Bon ok, il ne faut JAMAIS parier avec Remus. Surtout depuis que Peter lui a donné un livre sur la divination pour les nuls...

- Alors, Emera, tombé sous mon charme?

- Pas du tout, espèce de babouin! T'es trop mentalement retardé pour moi!

Oh Mon Merlin! Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre personnage principal! Je viens de me faire rejeter!

_POV Auteure parce qu'elle est écœurée de ses personnages trop capricieux. _

Devant la face tout dépité de Sirius, Catiopé ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner sous cape. Dans les des dents, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, c'est que sa face de babouin ne lui revient juste pas. Elle n'a pas envisagé que ces seulement parce que Sirius avait pensé que Catiopé était un clown la première fois qu'ils se sont vu.

Emera, que tout le monde avait oublié après avoir remis Black à sa place, peina à se relever. Elle s'empêtra dans ses cheveux (plus que long, je vous l'accorde). Que diable faisait-elle avec le quart de la bibliothèque dans son sac? Seulement Dumbledore pourrait nous dire la réponse mes amis. Sauf qu'en se moment, il est trop occupé à manger une tarte aux citrons.

- Oh! Ma sœur, s'écria Em' une fois remise sur ses pieds. Que mon monde paraît fade et sans couleurs, sans expressions. Comment d'un seul regard, peut-on défaillir de la sorte et chavirer dans l'amazone de souffrance et de bonheur qu'est l'amour? Oh Ma sœur!

Et elle fit un léger vol plané avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Cass. Qui en passant, était impressionnée que sa sœur parle normalement, sans aucun code! Faudrait vraiment faire taire Jonathan et Alice de temps en temps.

- Ça tu l'avais prédis?, demanda Sirius au lycanthrope, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Non... je l'avais vu!

Pourquoi par merlin, fallait-il que Remus Lupin soit un clone de Trelawney!

**Bon ça va être tout pour notre petit début! **

**Dites-moi s'que vous en pensez!**

**Review? :D**


	2. ciguarette et cassetête

**Salut! Désolée pour l'attente! Je suis contente, je me fais lire! Désolée si le rythme était accéléré, j'essaye de le ralentir du mieux que je peux! ^^''**

**Bon, pour ceux qui se mélange : Jean-Xavier Potter, 17 ans**

**Jonathan, Alice Potter, 16 ans**

**James, Catiopé, Emera et Anthony, 15 ans. **

**Peroxiidee : corrige prends deux «R» xD pis oui, il est temps que tu sache comment marche ...**

Entre les lignes : merci pour ta review! Désolée pour le rythme! J'ai du le ralentir déjà beaucoup de fois, donc désolée si je n'aie pas tout à fait réussi. Pour les expressions, bah... je vie dans un village éloigné de toutes civilisions où je ne peu même pas me faire livrer une pizza (pas vrai XD) en plus au Québec, donc ça aide!

Luz : ouais... désolée que tu te confondes, je vais essayer de diagnostiquer le problème! Pour le pari de la mamie et de la mère, j'ai décidée de l'expliquer dans ce chapitre.

cigarette et casse-tête

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'on est dans le dortoir des filles, mes frères sœurs et moi. Une demi-heure qu'on essaye de tiré les verres du nez à Emera. Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace!

- Aller Jee, faut utiliser la manière forte, dis-je avec un air _légèrement_ sadique.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui dirige, me contredit-il?

- À mort la dictature!, cria Emera, embarquant tout les autres avec elle, donc, contre moi!

J'ais pas le temps de dire « je-suis-trop-jeune-pour-mener-une-dictature» (ou pas) qu'ils m'avaient sauté dessus en me chatouillant et en me balançant des coussins en pleine figure! Le tout dirigé par Emi', qui avait habilement, je dois le reconnaître, détourner l'attention d'elle et de son coup de foudre!

Dans un crie de rage et d'injustice, je balançais mon pied dans la figure de Jonathan, mordit Alice, donna un coup de poing à Anthony et stupéfia Emera. Jean-Xavier étant avec sa serdaigle et James avec les maraudeurs.

Avec un élan d'espoir (et de folie) je courue vers la sortie du dortoir en criant de toute mes forces, espérant recevoir de l'aide... Ou un peu de potage au céleri, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire... Arrivée dans la salle commune, j'y trouvai James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Evans et quelques autre petit gryffi.

- James! Code 47! Code 47!, hurlais-je en me précipitant vers eux le plus vite possible en entendant des pas de course derrière moi.

- Merde, pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit moi qui te défende?, grogna-t-il en prenant néanmoins un coussin et une position d'attaque.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Quelque chose de grave Peter, les autres Potter vont bientôt nous attaquer.

- Préparons-nous au soldats combats !

- Patmol, on dit, «préparons nous au combat soldats!», le corrigea Mumus.

- Allez, continua l'agrume, à la vie à la mort les gars! Un pour tous et tous pour un!

- OUAIS!

Après leur quasiment dramatique scène, les maraudeurs et Evans (oui oui, elle avait entendue la conversation et flairait le danger, pas si conne la petite!) prirent un coussin chacun. Sentant la menace arriver à grand pas, je fis un vol plané jusque derrière un divan, juste avant de recevoir un coussin sur la nuque.

Bientôt, la salle commune des gryffondors fut un véritable terrain de bataille! Les coussins et les oreillers servaient de munition. Prenez garde à ceux qui son désarmé! Il y avait d'un côté, les anti-Catiopé et de l'autre, ceux qui ripostent seulement parce qu'ils se sont faites bombarder et qu'ils sont des petits gryffis impulsifs!

Et personne ne s'aperçu que je me glissai en dehors de la salle commune/terrain de bataille navale, pour aller vagabonder dans le château pour attendre que la guerre se calme.

_Attends-moé ti-gars tu va tomber si chui pas là, _

_Le plaisir de l'un c'est d' voiér l'autre se casser l'cou! _

_La voisine a ri d' nous autres  
>Parce qu'on avait douze enfants,<br>Changé son fusil d'épaule  
>D'puis qu'elle en a autant<em>...(1)

Je chantonnais de vieille bonne chanson de Félix Leclerc, le chanteur préféré de ma cousine. Plus j'avançais, plus je me perdais dans les entrailles du sombre château délabré qui me sert d'école. Quelques pas plus tard, j'atterrie dans les cachots, devant ce qui devait être une salle de torture.

Salle...

Torture...

L'extase!

Bon, maintenant, faut que je trouve un moyen d'entrer. Défoncé la porte serai trop brutale. Voir si elle est verrouillée est trop con. Peut-être que...

- _Alohomora._

Le tableau qui gardait la salle de torture s'ouvrit immédiatement. Je suis trop forte, allez tout le monde en cœur! Get crazy, get loud! Become a stupid show! Allez, maintenant, un coup de hanche vers la droite, vers la gauche, avec les mains! Sa y est, vous avez obtenue la *roulement de tambour* ... Danse de la victoire!

- Hum hum!

Hein?, je rouvris les yeux (nécessaire de les fermer pour la danse de la victoire) et je me retrouvais devant des serpentards à la douzaine!

Oh. Putain. Ce n'était pas une chambre de torture, mais la fucking salle commune des vils serpents! Et ils me regardaient tous comme si ils allaient me tuer. Plan 29, exécution. Mode Survie activé.

- Oh! Regardez!, dis-je avec des yeux rond, un air stupéfait et choqué, en pointant du doigt un endroit quelconque derrière eux, dans leur salle.

Comme prévue, ils se sont tous faites avoir et ont tous regarder, pendant que moi, je filais à toute allure!

Mais rien n'empêche que, côté orientation, je suis toujours aussi nulle! Ceux qui disent : suis l'étoile polaire!, je les balance par-dessus bords! Comment voulez-vous que je suive une foutue étoile dans ce fichu château?

À l'embouchure d'un couloir, je fis face à face avec... un chat crasseux et étrange. Miss Teigne. Je m'accroupis devant et dis :

- Mais c'est que t'es toute poisseuse! Viens, je vais te faire prendre un bon bain!

Je pris le chat tout ronron (enfin on ne fait pas juste lui botter le cul!) en même temps que :

- Humm... qu'est-ce que tu fou?

Je me retournai et Lupin se tenait derrière moi avec une face de con (ce qui lui donne un air très intelligent!)

- Je vais lui donner un bain!

- Je l'avais prédit...

- Et ça? Le contredis-je.

- Ça quoi?

- Rien, s'était justement juste pour te contredire.

- Ça aussi, répondit-il avec le sourire. James m'a demandé d'aller te chercher et aussi de te dire : code 52.

Le code 52 signifie que tout est redevenue calme et que la tempête est finie.

Le système de code à été inventé par Emera et Antho lorsqu'ils ont commencé leur carrière de crac de l'info. Le but principal était de ne pas se faire prendre par les parents et des elfes de maison. Ensuite ça a légèrement dégénéré. Surtout rendu à Dumstrang!

Tout à mes réflexions, je fonçai dans Lupin qui marchait devant moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a?

- Oh, pardon! Je me demandais, j'ai pas tout compris votre histoire de paris et pourquoi James était pas au courant de votre arrivé.

- Ah...ça!

Je le contournai et continua de marché.

- Après la mort d'Olivier, le jumeau de Jean-Xavier. Mère est entrée dans une profonde dépression et nous avait tous laissé à part. Seuls. Alors, Père avait appelé grand-mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de nous.

- Je vois.

- Je vois quelque chose de brun et de rond... ok je reprends. Alors, pendant que la mamie prenait gentiment soins des ses petits enfants, papa essayai de remettre notre mère sur le droit chemin. Mais il a fallu que mamie vienne mettre son grain de sel. Maman avait beaucoup bu se soir là, lorsque nous sommes arrivé au manoir.

Je m'arrêtai et commença a flatté Mademoiselle Rossignole (Miss Teigne renommée). Remus, toujours à mes côtés s'arrêta lui aussi et attendit la suite en silence. Regardant Mme Rossignole se faire dorloté.

- Maman et elle se son mise à s'engueuler. À crier. C'était vraiment pas cool. Maman a gueulé qu'elle était capable de prendre soin de ces enfants toute seules. Alors mamie à parier qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais. Et maman à lancé le défi qu'on ne ferait pas une seule année dans le même collège sous la tutelle de la grand-mère. Alors, depuis ce temps, On se fait viré dès que l'on peu.

- Mais est-ce que vous comptez quitter Poudlard.

- Non. Mais on compte faire chier mamie le plus possible.

- Je l'avais prédis.

Quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, on était devant le tableau de la grosse vache... dame. J'hésitai à entrer. Peut-être que Mumus c'est trompé entre le code 52 et le code 42. Ce dernier signifie qu'il ne faut surtout pas se pointer. Rester planquer!

Vu que je tiens à ma vie et que je suis trop jeune pour mourir, je dis le mot de passe et me planqua derrière le pauvre petit Mumus. Celui-ci éclata de rire en pénétrant dans la salle commune en comprenant qu'il était mon otage.

- Totalement gryffondor comme comportement, me fit-il remarquer!

- Heu... sincèrement, il ne faut jamais contrarier Emera Potter, encore moins Alice!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'Emera aura son jumeau de son côté, donc tout les appareils électroniques et vis-à-vis le chantage d'être privé de portables, les autres se rallie à elle. Alice, c'est parce qu'elle à détruit tout l'aile gauche du manoir parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir son groupe de musique préféré.

- Je vois...

_Quoi_, pensais-je.

- Cass'!

- Emera!

Je me retournai et courra pour rejoindre ma sœur. Le couché de soleil et le champ de blé en option.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emporté envers toi Catiopé!

- Et moi je suis désolée de m'être montrée trop insistante!

- Pardonnée!

- Pardonnée!

Et nous voilà entrain de se faire un câlin de la mort devant les têtes émotives des Potter présent. Devant un Sirius amusé et devant un Peter et un Mumus résignés.

Tout à coup, Emera et moi fûmes entourées de « on vous aime», «trop mignonne» et d'un « je vous l'avais dit!». Bref, James avait entrainé les maraudeurs et les Potter dans un super câlin à la télétubies.

- Vous faites chier..., dis-je en même temps que ma chère sœur, à moitié étouffé par les être dégoulinant de guimauve qu'était devenu nos amis.

- Nous aussi on vous aime... ah! Oui, James, j'ai réussi à tout filmer en partant de la bataille d'oreiller jusqu'au moment d'intense guimauve à l'eau de rose.

- Merci Toto! On va mettre sa sur WizardTube (version sorcière de Youtube)!

- Nooon!

- MWUAHAHA!

Je fis une claque derrière la tête à Jamesye qui rigola avant de demander :

- Tu t'étais perdue?

- Non.

- Oui, et je l'ai trouvé entrain de faire une course folle en sortant des cachots des serpentards.

- Comment t'a fait pour entrer sans le mot de passe?

- J'ai seulement lancé un alohomora mon agrume adoré!

Peter, James et mon agrume étaient devant moi et se prosternaient comme si j'étais merlin en personne venu leur apporter des muffins au hash!... Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas le goût d'être perçu par quelque de plus sénilo que Dumby. Par contre, être perçu comme un dieu vivant...

Anthony, crac de l'info comme il est, viens de mettre la vidéo qu'il vient de filmé sur WT. Je voudrai bien lui arraché l'ordi (la tête sa marche pas, j'ai déjà essayée...) mais privé Anthony ordinateur est l'équivalent de Dumby sans citron, il ne faut jamais voir ça!

- Je veux un portable, coupa Peter pendant la narration du narrateur (?).

- T'as de l'argent?

- Combien t'en veux?

Est-ce seulement mon esprit qui débloque ou la conversation entre mon cher frère et Peter fait vraiment dealer de drogue qui perverti de pauvre-petit-embryon-sans-défense-qui-sont-pur-comme-la-rosée-éternel-du-monde-magique-de-dora-l'exploratrice? C'est peut-être mon esprit finalement...

- Salut la compagnie, sa déchire? Moi, pas, la serdaigle embrassait comme un pied!

Ou comment faire une entrée remarquée et avoir toute l'attention avec Jean-Xavier Potter, première partie.

- Laquelle, demanda Sirius?

- Johin TerreBotte ou un truc comme ça...

- Johanna Terrybott, rectifia l'agrume, et elle embrasse comme un pied, je l'avoue. Besoin de conseil pour une bonne pêche?

- Tu es mon maître.

Génial, j'ai le droit à un remake de Star Wars version perverse!

Et cet ainsi que s'écoulèrent les jours et les semaines pour nos personnages dans leur nouvelle école. Les étudiants et professeurs de poudlard s'habitue peu à peu à leur nouveau camarade quelque peu déséquilibré. Il y eu bien sur plusieurs accrochage entre les frères et sœurs et poudlard en entier, mais ça c'est majoritairement bien conclue (retenue!)

Un soir, dans la grande salle, m'ennuyant fortement, je m'assis sur les genoux d'Alice, juste à côté d'Emera.

- Tu croix qu'on va y rester à Poudlard?

- Je ne le sais pas, répondit très sagement ma lilice (tient ça ressemble à limace) d'amour, mais j'espère que oui.

- Mais faudrait quand même penser à ne pas faire perdre maman. Je n'ai pas le gout de me retrouvé sous la tutelle de la grand-mère commandant de l'armé!

- Bien dit Emera!

- Je sais je sais...

- Excusez-moi, demanda une petite voix timide qui venait de... en dessous de la table?

Il y avait un petit nain de première année de... poufsouffle, qui se cachait en dessous de notre table.

- Que veux-tu le môme?, cracha Emera et son habituel tact pour faire la conversation aux êtres inférieurs.

- Pouvez-vous me passer un couteau?

- Pourquoi, me risquais-je dans se qui me paraissais plus que douteux comme excuse pour mater les filles en jupes.

- Parce qu'il y a un stupide serpentard qui me poursuit et je voudrais bien m'en débarrasser, répondit-il, légèrement gêné et irrité.

- Ah! Dans ce cas, je te donne une cuiller. Devant la face plus que découragé du petit blaireau, Emera se repris, c'est beaucoup plus douloureux, c'est chiant pour la personne mais jouissif pour le persécuteur.

Tout d'un coup les yeux du petit pouf s'illuminèrent d'une lueur sadique. Dans la pénombre de la table, je pu distinguer ses cheveux d'un noir aux reflets bleus, des yeux verts et une peau halée. Un vrai canon en grandissant, faut vraiment pas que Jean-Xavier l'aperçois le pauvre.

- C'est quoi ton nom noble chevalier, pour que je retienne le patronyme d'un valeureux allié contre les vils serpents, lui demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous les ricanements d'Alice, qui devait trouvé drôle qu'on donne des leçons d'assassinat à serpentard à un nain en dessous d'une table.

- C'est Darren Martin, jolies demoiselles et je vous remercie pour l'aide précieuse que vous m'avez apporté.

- Pas de probl' mon pote, reviens quand tu veux si ses pour faire de la brochette aux serpents.

Alice et moi sourîmes, il fallait seulement un air sadique, des beaux yeux et un intellect assez vif pour plaire à Emera. Ce qui me fit penser que je n'ai toujours pas régler la question de : qui-est-le-malheureux-élu-qui-a-fait-chavirer-le-cœur-de-ma-frangine.

_« Tu ne trouvera jamais, secret défense!»_

Fit une voix dans ma tête, oups, aurais-je oublié de vous dire qu'Emera et moi sommes legillimences?

_« Fois de Potter, je trouverai, et lorsque je trouverai, ma foie, je vais simplement être fière de mon coup!»_

_«Allô, y'a quelqu'un?»_ fit une voix étrangère dans nos tête

_«Non, y'a personne»_ Emera et son intelligence légendaire. Putain mais où c'est barré son cerveau?

_«Ferme-là Garfield, tu viens de nous griller!»_

_«Oups, excuse-moi Odie!»_

_«Je sais que vous êtes des Potter, pas la peine d'utiliser des surnoms moldus débiles, vous vous êtes grillées vous-même!»_

«_No lo soy Potter»,_ On peu toujours essayer...

_«Emera Potter, enchantée!»_ ...ou pas...

_«... Rogue, Severus Rogue»_

_«Bond, James Bond!»_

Severus Rogue... ne serais-ce pas lui qui avait interrompu ma narration dans le premier chapitre? Je pense bien que oui. Bof, comme m'avais dit mon grand-père : Un Potter oubli, mais ne pardonne jamais! Non, je crois qu'il a voulu dire l'inverse. Pas grave, il commençait à devenir sénile, pas autant que Dumbledore, mais quand même. Respect.

Pendant que j'y pense, Rogue, c'est pas un magasine moldu? Ah non, c'est Vogue. Pas grave, je ne pense pas qu'il vaut grand-chose comparé à Severus-le-Rogue. Bon je pense qu'il commence à se faire tard, je divague sur Servilio!

En parlant de gras et poisseux, il est passé ou le chat du concierge? Merde, il a du filer!

_«C'est qui James Bond?»_

_«Mon oncle. En passant, je suis Catiopé.»_

_« Tiens, c'est le nom d'une déesse moldue non?» _

_«Non, la déesse moldu c'est calypso, mon nom c'est celui d'une constellation»_

Évidemment, après Oliver Twist, Xavier Dolan, Alice au pays des merveilles, Jonathan pour le papy qui a crevé du côté à maman, Anthony Hopkins, James Blunt, Emera (mélange d'Émile Nelligan et de la déesse Héra), les parents n'avaient pu beaucoup d'inspiration pour leur petite dernière! Alors ils ont levé les yeux et ils on remarqué que quand des étoiles s'alignent, sa forme des constellations, ils m'on donc donnés le nom de la première qu'ils on trouvé. Très futé les Potter hein?

_« Passionnant, bref, demoiselles, je vous laisse, j'ai des pigeons à plumer!»_

_« Qui, qui, qui?» _Emera et sa discrétion...

_« Six gallions sur celui qui gagne la bataille explosive entre Malfoy et moi!»_

_«Bon plumage!»_

Humm... il faudrait vraiment redonner des cours de méchanceté et de «anti-savoir vivre» à Emi' elle devient quasiment gentille avec quelqu'un qui a insinuer que mon nom était sans importance!

Je boudais pendant quelque minute mais lorsque Remus proposa à notre troupe de retourner dans la salle commune pour «discuter entre amis» Ce qui revient à dire en langage d'homme (pfft!) : «trouver milles et un coup pour les serpentards!»

On était tous étaler comme des batraciens dans la chaleureuse salle, prenant quasiment tout les divans, aux grands déplaisirs des autres gryffondors car ils ne pourraient pas :

Travailler et se relaxer entre amis devant un bon feu (parti masculine des Gryffons)

Et admirer les maraudeurs et Potter numéro deux (J-X) dans toute leur splendeur. (Partie féminine des gryffons)

Tout à coup, une des fenêtres de la salle commune (appelons la...Thérèse) se fracassa dans un bruit fracassant à faire dresser les cheveux restant sur le pauvre crâne dégarni de Slughorn.

- Tous aux abris, hurla Jonathan, pourvu subitement d'un instinct de survie hors du commun (ça reste encore à prouver), et se planqua derrière Alice, qui elle, riait en trouvant drôle que le mot «mammouth» prenne un «h» à la fin.

- Calmos John, c'est Anatole.

Effectivement, celui-ci vit qu'au milieu de la pièce se tenait un Aigle de couleur rouge, grand majestueux aux pupilles de couleurs bleus. C'était l'aigle de notre meilleur ami, resté à l'école en Russie. Alexander. C'était le seul sorcier du lot et le seul assez détraqué pour vouloir gardé contact avec une bande de dégénéré comme nous.

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut reconnu, mon frère s'exclama un «ANATOLE!» très percutant et très dérangeant pour nos tympans.

Ne me demander surtout pas le comment du pourquoi, mais mon cher frère adoré mais pas mon préféré adore les animaux. Par contre, à son plus grand désarroi, tous les animaux le détestent. Sauf Anatole. Anormale me direz vous? Tout a fait normal de trouver cela anormal, mais si on détient l'information secrète alors...

Toujours est-il que, Alexander, je l'adore! C'est mon ex aussi, il faut l'avouer. Il est viré Homosexuel. Ça aussi il faut se l'avouer (ma fierté en a pris un coup, mais je me sui rendu compte que j'étais toujours aussi parfaite après avoir fait la tourné des bars avec Alice et Emi'.

Faut aussi se dire qu'il est maintenant devenu notre passe de drogue, de clopes et de casse-têtes!

Justement, Anatole portait plus d'une tonne de paquet! (environ, je ne suis pas une pro de la balance moi!) Il y en avait quatre pour Anthony, deux pour Emera, un pour Alice et Jo, un énorme pour Jean-Xav' et trois pour moi.

Décidemment, Antho avait reçus des bidules électroniques, Emera avait ses clopes et ses substances illicites, Alice et Jo, idem pour le hash! Jean-Xav' lui, surement une boîte de capote!

Je décidai d'ouvrir le plus gros. Je retins un cri! Un casse-tête de McGonagall et de Dumbledore en Bikini de vingt-et-un-mile-cinq-cent-dix-sept morceaux! Oh Putain, l'extase.

Pour toute personne en dehors de notre bande d'attardés mentaux, la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux est _très_ étrange. (Permettez-moi d'insister sur le _très étrange_, dans la phrase précédente.)

Je vous explique :

Il y a donc, Emera qui se prosterne devant ses clopes et devant sa boîte de drogues (parce que oui, elle a plus qu'une sorte). Elle essaye, tout en se prosternant, de convertir Antho, son jumeau adoré, au hash.

Il y a Alice et Jonathan qui se son isolé dans un coin de Thérèse et se roule un joint en rigolant tout seuls (bon, pas tout seul parce qu'ils sont deux mais bon, sa fait bien un cerveau en tout non?)

Il y a Anthony qui a des yeux en soucoupes, de la bave entrain de couler sur le coin inférieur gauche de sa bouche (qui est ouverte en passant) avec des étoiles qui lui tourne autour. Les étoiles en questions sont dotées d'une vie propre et refusent qu'on détruise le bonheur de cet accro à l'informatique. C'est pourquoi elles foncent sur Emera quand elle s'approche trop de son jumeau avec sa clope à la substance psychotrope. Apparemment, des coups d'étoiles kamikazes ça fait mal, parce que maintenant, elle se tien à l'écart.

Jean-Xavier lui, découvre en fait que ses capotes brillent dans le noir, attirant ainsi l'attention de Sirius qui veut lui aussi «innover».

Il y a Anatole qui essaye de manger Pettigrew.

Finalement, il y a moi, qui se lève, prends sa baguette et en un sort, toutes les tables de Thérèse se sont soudées pour former une méga table au centre de la pièce.

_Mais que vont-ils faire encore,_ pensa avec désespoir et amertume leur collègue gryffondor.

Se fut sous les protestations non-justifié (ou pas) des gryffons que j'étalai mon casse-tête sur la table, enfila des lunettes, attacha mes cheveux, repoussa Emera et son joint, parcouru l'assemblé d'un regard grave, me tira une chaise et... m'assis pour commencer à trier les pièces de mon illustre casse-tête.

- Cass', rappelle ton pigeon!, cria une voix suppliante, et par la même occasion, la voix, qui se trouvait être Peter, cassa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Mes congénère rouge et or repartirent à leurs occupations tout en maugréant qu'ils n'avaient plus de table.

- Oups, excuse-moi Peter!

Effectivement, l'aigle si majestueux essaya toujours de gober Peter. Allez savoir pourquoi, il est d'habitude sympathique sauf envers son repas, qui lui, se constitue de souris, de rat, de biscuit au chocolat et de crème glacé.

- _Ertîam not revuorter sav. _Dis, je. L'aigle me regarda, hocha la tête si cela lui est possible et s'envola pas la fenêtre. (Qui s'empressa d'être réparé par Lily Evans).

- Tu parle aigle, demanda Remus, tout abasourdi.

- Trop fort, continua Sirius.

- Heu pas tout à fait. Disons que son maître et nous, nous lui avons appris à obéir aux ordres dictés à l'envers!

- Pourquoi?

- Pour pas nous le faire chiper! T'imagine Remus, se faire chiper un aigle?

Il ne répondit rien, mais je voyais qu'il avait envi d'en savoir plus. Sirius pour sa pars, admirai une plume laisser par Anatole.

- N'empêche, je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche!, s'exclama Peter, en époussetant sa robe du revers de la main.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que quand James Potter faut-il qu'il cri quand il est contrarié? Bon peut-être qu'il n'est pas contrarié, non, à voir sa tête, il est furax. Pas seulement lui, Evans et tout les gryffondors on l'air furax. Oups?

- JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS LAISSER SEULS CINQ MINUTES QUE...

- trois minutes. (Anthony et ses répliques dignes d'un très grand tact)

- ... VOUS FOUTEZ LE BORDEL PARTOUT! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE SANS VOUS FAIRE REMARQUER OU QUOI?

Une veine d'environ deux centimètres palpitait à son coup et il était entrain de viré écrevisse question couleur de teint.

_« Je dirais trois centimètre virgule sept pour la veine.»_

Merci de l'information Emera. Toujours est-il que quand James Potter partait dans un de ses monologues, il était l'incarnation de Satan. Même le restant des maraudeurs s'étaient calées dans leur divan, de peur et pour éviter ses postillons très sexy.

_« Parce que ça peu être sexy des postillons?»_

_« Je ne sais pas, mais faudrait pas peut-être l'écouter, question qu'il ne s'énerve pas plus?»_

_«Bof, moi je vois des papillons.» _Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment une bonne idée de faire venir de la dope à poudlard... Pas grave, urgence, parce que quand Emi est en manque de clope c'est catastrophique, mais quand elle est en manque de hash, là ces grave.

Bon revenons-en à notre Jamesye :

- EN PLUS DE NE ME DONNER AUCUNE NOUVELLE PENDANT QUASIMENT LE MÊME TEMPS QUE LA NOMMINATION DE DUMBLEDORE AU POSTE DE DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD...

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours prendre Dumbledore, notre illustre directeur pour les situations toujours ridicules ou dévalorisante? Pauvre de lui, il va finir pas faire un burn-out!

- MAIS QEUL BANDE DE FRÈRES ET SŒURS INDIGNENT! JE NE ME DEMANDE MÊME PAS POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ VIRÉS DE TOUTES LES ÉCOLES OU VOUS ÊTES ALLEZ ET QUE PERSONNE NE VEUT DE VOUS!

À la fin de sa tirade, James était tout essoufflé et toute la salle était en mode opossum. C'est-à-dire que personne ne bouge, personne ne parle, on pourrait entendre Dumbledore voler. (Pauvre petit Dumby, victime sur tous les points!)

Certes, pour une personne normale, les paroles super blessante prononcées par mon Jamesye préféré auraient été... blessante (quel preuve d'originalité!). Mais comme vous avez remarqué, nous sommes tout sauf normaux.

- Dans le fond, t'es seulement jaloux d'avoir rien reçu. Ricana Antho et Emi, brisant le silence.

Alice et Jonathan, dans un coin de la pièce, qui ricanaient depuis déjà un bon moment depuis qu'ils avaient fumés, eurent soudain le goût de partager leur euphorie et éclatèrent de rire.

James vira au rouge, mais ce coup-ci, pas de colère, mais de honte.

- Mon petit Jamesye, commençais-je. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté pendant sept secondes avant de la redresser, c'était le signal.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à tes dieux, continua le reste de la fratrie Potter. Nous lui fîmes tous un sourire hypocrite typiquement... hypocrite.

_«Quelle originalité!»_

_«Merci!»_

**Tadaaaam! Avez-vous aimez? Bref, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez!**

**(1)= Attends-moi 'ti gars, chanson de Félix Leclerc, Chansonnier Québécois. La cousine des Potter est québécoise ^^' **

**Lord Crazy! **


	3. Gandalf le Gris et Garry Topper

Il pleut des Potter.

**Salut salut! On est contente! On se fait lire!**

**Toujours est-il que la question que je redoutais tant à été posée. (par Whity crazy Rabbit)**

_**Est-ce que les jumeaux Emera et Anthony avec Catiopé et James sont des quadruplés?**_

**Cela serait logique vu qu'ils sont nés la même année. Mais vus que l'on est présentement dans un monde magique ou les gobelins et les elfes font de la gigue ensemble, je dirais que non. Emera et Anthony sont jumeaux. James et Catiopé ne le sont pas. Disons que plusieurs poches magiques se sont formées dans le ventre de maman Potter. Alors, elle avait un ventre énorme, une envie folle de mangée de la crème glacée aux concombres avec un coulis de framboises par-dessus.**

**Merci àTremblay pour sa review, contente que sa te plaise et que tu trouve ça bizarre (quel jolie compliment!) **

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont laissée des reviews, c'est tellement apprécié!**

_« Paroles d'Emera dans la tête de Cass'»_

«conscience de Cass'»

Darth Vador, Gandalf le blanc et Garry Topper et le secret de la bague de la force des lunettes. 

- It's raining man, alleluia! It's raining man!

- ALLELUHIA!

Alice et Jonathan étaient assit devant les portes qui mènent à la grande salle, bloquant le passage. Jonathan était muni de sa guitare mal accordé et Alice de ses maracas. Les deux chantaient à tue tête comme des casseroles. Les marauders, derrière, étaient crampés tandis que les autres Potter étaient tous étendue par terre, essoufflés, tous sauf Anthony, qui lui, avait dit qu'il s'était trop pratiqué avec son épée en mousse dans le but de reproduire Word of Wardcraft pour être essoufflé.

Pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il faut revenir en arrière de quelques minutes. Les Potter et les marauders s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Par contre, les marauders étaient arrivés en retard, ce qui revient à dire que les imbéciles avaient déjà commencés à faire des conneries. Alice et Emera étaient entrain de s'engueuler pour savoir si les hommes pouvaient leur tombés dans la main.

Alors, venant à la rescousse, Jean-Xavier et Jonathan on dit que s'il pleuvait des hommes, merlin portera des slips.

Enfin, James et Sirius, ayant entendue, se jetèrent un sort pour que justement, tomber devant eux, comme si, ils étaient tombés du ciel.

C'est alors que Jonathan s'est avidement jetée sur sa guitare tandis qu'Alice sortait ses maracas d'on ne sait d'où et chantait un arpège.

Ce qui nous ramène à la chorale improvisée de mes chers confrères.

Pitié! Faites les taire!

Severus Rogue venait d'arriver devant les portes de la grande salle suivit d'une blondasse. Apparemment, la blondasse n'apprécie pas les cantiques moldus cultes.

Mais non Severus, n'implore pas la pitié pour des êtres si inférieurs, répliqua justement la blondasse en nous lançant à la fratrie et aux ploucs *marauders* un regard dégouté.

Oh putain. Me dites pas! Je pris mes lunettes, les ajusta et m'approcha rapidement de blondie. Arriver à deux centimètre de son visage, j'arrêtai ma progression et le dévisagea pendant un truc comme... deux minutes?

_«Une minute et cinquante-quatre secondes.»_

Pendant tout le temps que dura mon inspection, la blondasse restai droit et me regardai dans les yeux l'aire de dire : 'bah les pattes, racaille'.

Alice et Jonathan, trouvant le moment opportun, commencèrent leur interprétation personnelle de _Carmina Burana_. Les autres membres de mon illustre famille avait ouverts l'étui à guitare de John' et faisaient semblant d'être sur le bord de la famine pour essayer de récolter de l'argent.

_«On a réussi, j'ai récolté deux noises!»_

_«Putain, t'a décidé de devenir ma conscience?»_

_«Non.»,_ me répondis Rogue, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

_«Pas toi le monocyte, Emera!»_

_«Bah oui!» _

Putain. Maintenant, j'ai deux voix dans ma tête, ma nouvelle conscience et le mec qui se tape la blondasse alias Severus Rogue.

En parlant de la blondasse, j'ai arrêtée de la dévisager. Je me suis remise sur mes pieds (il a bien fallut que je me mette sur la pointe pour arriver à sa hauteur, pfft, connasse!)

J'enlève mes lunettes, me tourne vers les ploucs *qui s'étaient sorti de pop-corn en passant* et les zigotos et pris un air et une voix grave en disant :

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous les amis, après mon analyse approfondie de la matière, j'ai pour devoir de vous annoncer que la blondasse... tu t'appelle?

Lucius Malfoy

Bon j'avoue que le nom déchire pas, mais, dis-je en me re-concentrant sur mon auditoire, j'ai pour devoir de vous annoncer que la blonda... Lucius Malfoy est un homme!

Fière de mon analyse digne de Docteur House, je me dirigeais vers la table des rouges et stupides pour un bon petit déjeuner. Les marauders riaient à gorge déployé tandis que les jumeaux musicaux entamaient _who's that girl_, de Madonna.

Ça serait quoi le féminin de Lucius Malfoy, demanda Remus en s'assoyant à mes côtés avec les marauders et ma nouvelle conscience.

Je fis mine de réfléchir tout en me tartinant un toast de beurre d'arachide (oh mets divin!).

Luciusca?

Luchia?

Luciette?

Malfoyoise?

Proposèrent les agrumes qu'étaient les amis de mon frère et mon frère en question pendant qu'Emera était en pleine discussion avec Darren Martin. Elle était, entre temps, allée le kidnappé à sa table de poufs pour le ramené et partir une conversation super sadique avec lui.

Elle me fait peur des fois. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a trouvé un nouvel acolyte.

Lucciamaretta Mauvaise-foi, suggérais-je en engloutissant mon pauvre toast.

Pas un peu trop compliqué à dire?

On à qu'à l'appeler Lucia.

Parfais!

Aussitôt, les marauders commencèrent l'élaboration d'un plan pour que Malfoy ai «Lucia» tatoué sur le front pour une semaine.

X

Alors, Grumlutrufhir Harold à amené les requins pensants à longues jambes à se révolter et à semer le chao au sein du monde sorcier qui était alors en paix.

Et Binns continua son exposé sur un requin analphabète au nom imprononçable.

Toute la classe était plongée dans le sommeil. Moi en occurrence, m'était endormie sur mon bureau et bavait sur mon cahier avec beaucoup de dignité. Oui, je suis capable de ressemblé à une larve tout en ayant de la dignité! Ce n'est pas rien!

Pssssst!, fit une voix à mes côtés, voulant surement attirer mon attention en toute subtilité.

Grrrrm?

J'ai besoin de ton aide, ici Emera, avoue.

Emera et aide dans la même phrase? Totalement réveillé, je dévisageai ma sœur voisine de table et lui sourit d'un air sadique.

T'es sans doute au courant que ça va te couter cher...

Je vais te revaudrais ça, murmura-t-elle en baillant, me laissant une belle vue sur des molaires parfaitement blanches et brillantes.

Dors, tu m'expliqueras après.

Elle riposta quelque chose dans le genre de «et qui prends les notes?», mais elle s'endormit en se foutant complètement de la réponse.

L'avantage d'être une famille nombreuse, c'est qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts! Par exemple, Anthony, il est tellement crac de l'info que, pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement sur ses consoles en cour, il est un génie! J'élabore : les lunettes cours-poches-trop-longs-et-inutiles. Ce sont des lunettes que tu dois porter, et, avec un bouton disposer sur une des pattes, tu peux enregistrer le cours et le voir plus tard! Magnifique!

Le plus ironique, c'est que personne ne se demande pourquoi est-ce que tout les Potter portent des lunettes seulement en cours? Héhé, s'ils savaient, on ferait fortune.

Alors que j'allais faire un petit roupillon, un parchemin se matérialisa dans les cheveux d'Emera, attirant mon attention et emmêlant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Heureusement pour l'expéditeur, il n'y a pas de frais de courrier à l'intérieur de Poudlard et ma Emi chérie à le sommeil lourd, très lourd.

Un jour, l'hors d'une de nos excursion au Pérou, moi et les potes sommes partis faire un tour. Emera était resté à la chambre parce qu'elle était malade, ont avaient donc décidé de la laisser dormir tranquille. Mais quand on est revenus, les hommes de ménages (plus de femme dans le personnel) étaient passé et avait fait le ménage pendant qu'elle, toute pénarde, dormait de tout son saoul en pyjama jaune fleuri!

Inutile de dire que pendant tout le reste du voyage, le personnel ricanait sur son passage et qu'Alexander de payait sa tête! (les autres aussi, mais plus discrètement).

...

Alexander...

OH PUTAIN!

Il m'a envoyé _trois_ paquets, je n'en ai ouvert qu'un! Que je suis une amie indigne!

Pendant que mes pensés continuèrent à me rabaisser mentalement, mon cerveau, lui, échafaudait déjà un plan digne d'un Potter!

«Étape numéro un, faire une observation détaillé du professeur.»

Professeur en état de légume, fantôme oblige.

« Check. Étape numéro deux, évaluation de la condition des élèves.»

Élèves assommés au somnifère. Très puissant.

« Check. Repéré Porte.»

Porte repérée.

«Check. Vérification des dangers de professeurs dans le couloirs.»

Professeurs écar...

Depuis quand j'ai une conscience qui a été dans l'armée comme la grand-mère?

«Ferme-là, c'est ta vie que tu joue!» Pas tout à fait, juste ma curiosité et mes notes d'histoire de la magie. «Pas faux» Je sais, aucun professeur dans les couloirs! «Alors, prends discrètement tes livres et lève-toi tranquillement pour sortir de la classe comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.»

Check.

«C'est ma réplique»

Hop! Moi, Catiopé Potter viens de quitter le cours d'histoire de la magie! «Pas besoin de nous en faire le récit» Groumf.

Pendant que la jeune Potter boudait sa conscience, ses pas la menait vers la tour des rouges et imbéciles. Tout en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard, des préfets ou des enseignants, elle trépignait d'impatience de savoir ce que son ami lui avait envoyé!

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tour, quelques troisièmes années étaient assis sur les chaises entourant la table géante qu'elle avait formé pour son casse-tête et, ils s'efforçaient d'assemblé quelque pièces. La voyant arrivé, ils se figèrent et la regardèrent en rougissant.

Elle leur fit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de foncer dans...

Un agrume.

Hein? Ah, salut, tu n'es pas en cours?

Non, toi aussi t'es pas en cours.

Il grogna et s'excusa de m'être entré dedans. Ce que je ne fis pas. Il ne sembla pas s'en formalisé, après tout, c'est Sirius.

Hmmmm. J'avoue que vue de près, très près, ses cheveux sont... potable.

«Potable ?! C'est tout, tu a devant toi le grand, l'illustre, le magnifique Sirius Black, et la seule chose que tu trouve à dire ces que ses cheveux sont potable?» Ouaip.

Heu...je sais que je suis beau, mais pourrais-tu arrêter de me dévisager? S'enquit-t-il, ignorant totalement mon débat intérieur.

Je lui souris et me re-concentra sur ma mission première, soit, la découverte de la boîte de pandore! D'un mouvement de baguette, j'amenai mes paquets non-déballé de mon dortoir jusqu'aux divans ou je m'installai confortablement.

J'aillai déballé le premier quand Sirius s'assit à mes côtés, un air totalement curieux et malicieux scotché au visage.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demandais-je, légèrement agacé qu'il ne me laisse pas ouvrir mes précieux en toute tranquillité.

De la compagnie

Mais vas t'en trouver ailleur!

Nah.

Brrr! Espèce d'agrume! C'est mes précieux!

Arrivant vite à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas me les voler, j'essayai de deviner leur contenue. Chose difficile car un des emballages est rond et l'autre ne ressemble à rien. Disons qu'Alexander n'est pas très doué pour emballer des présents.

Toute concentrer à deviner le contenue, l'autre babouin à mes côtés s'agitait dans tout les sens et faisait beaucoup de bruit. «Au moins il ne parle pas.» Ouais, au moins...

Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours? Il a finalement finit par craquer et par poser THE question.

Parce que je voulais les ouvrir, fis-je d'une voix de psychopathe.

C'est pas en les fixant comme Gollum que tu vas y arriver!

T'as pas complètement tord...

Mais pas complètement raison...

Il se foutait de ma gueule royalement! Ce qui me fit rire aux éclats. Je me décidai à finalement ouvrir le colis tout rond, comme une mini-planète.

Je déchiquetai l'emballage (Horrible, des fleurs orange avec des pères-noëls en bermuda dessus) avec mes dents et resta stupéfaite devant le chef-d'œuvre qui se dressait devant moi.

Putain, soufflais-je.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est la réplique exacte de Gandalf le gris, édition sorcière limité. Un des magiciens les plus puissants de la Terre du Milieu, répondis-je, des étoile pleins les yeux.

Dans mes mains se tenait la figurine de Gandalf le gris, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, version sorcière. Ce qui veut dire qu'il parle, pense et fais chié tout le monde!

Bonjours jeunes gens, dit justement la figurine.

On dirait Dumbledore.

J'avoue qu'a l'examiner de plus proche, il lui ressemble vraiment, comme une doublure, sauf que Dumby ses trompé de film.

Ou Gandalf.

Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Saquet. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Trop cool, elle dit même les répliques!

Sirius rit et observa la figurine qui, maintenant était dans ses main pendant que j'essayais de savoir par ou commencer à déballer le second paquet.

Il était très gros, et difforme. Finalement, il céda sur une partie de montagne que formait l'emballage (avec les même pères-noëls).

Ce fut alors à ce moment-ci que ma vie prit un autre tournant, se fut alors en conséquence que je pris une décision de la plus haute importance :

-_ Deballum Totalus_ ! Prononçais-je pour enlever le papier d'emballage d'un coup de baguette.

Mon dernier cadeau, sous nos yeux totalement ébahi, s'avéra être...une pile de livre!

- Des bouquins? Il ne s'est pas trompé avec Emera ton pote?

- ...

- Wou-Hou! Les verracrasses appellent Catiopé!

- ...

- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard Frodon Saquet. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

- J'ai...enfin... livre... suite...

- J'ai besoin d'un traducteur!

- J'AI ENFIN REÇUS LA SUITE DE LA SÉRIIIIE!

Se fut alors en courant partout comme une dégénérée du bulbe que j'entraîna mes livres, Sirius et mon Gandalf vers le parc!

Évidemment, quoi faire au parc sauf... convertir un Black au Seigneur des anneaux et à la toute nouvelle série : Garry Topper!

**Voilà Voilou!**

**Je sais qu'il est plus court et qu'il est en retard, mais, vaut mieux tard que jamais! **

**Sinon, laissez-nous vos commentaires!**

**Lord-Crazy-Snape**


End file.
